Metals
Metals The metals of the world of Acearia range from a mixture of real life and fantasy materials. They shall be listed below and given brief descriptions. Iron: Iron is a harsh metal that will break before it bends, most iron weapons are known for their strength and durability. However, if not taken care of they are quick to rust and shatter. Iron is a favored material of the Amroth kingdom. Steel: Is an alloy of iron and carbon. Steel makes up the majority of weapons, armor, and day to day materials of the mainland kingdoms excluding Amroth. This metal is durable and long lasting, even if dented it is easy to repair. Steel swords are favored among the nobility of Carim and Antea, typically associated as a symbol of leadership or wealth. Aegis: Aegis is a clear metal that is known to shimmer like a crystal when brought to the light. This metal is a rare and scarce resource within the world of Acaeria. It is said to be the metal the gods themselves used mainly in the production of weaponry. The metal itself when brought into the light takes on a slight hue of color, this is all dependent on where exactly the Aegis was mined. Blues, greens, whites, and even black colors have been spotted upon weapons forged from Aegis. The metal itself is said to be lighter than any other, and is known to have cut clean through steel on several occasions. The only metal that holds a chance to withstand such a force would be wolframe. The royal families of Antea, Carim, and several southern kingdoms own “family” weapons forged of Aegis that have passed down through generations. Wolfram: Wolfram is a rare metal, known for shimmering like silver and being stronger than steel. It is highly sought after by blacksmiths, for weapons crafted from such a metal are prized by lords and knights alike. Orichalcum: Orichalcum also known as Orc Rock by the common folk is a harsh green metal, it is found in abundance west of the mountain ranges of Carim. This metal is cherished by orcs and western nomads alike as it is known for being strong enough to withstand repeated blows from blunt force weapons. Typically the orcs use this metal to fashion axes or maces perfect for decimating any armored foe. Brazen Steel: Brazen Steel is a metal known for a bronze gold hue and near invincibility. The metal itself is wrought the mines of Aschental and Valmere. While being highly praised for its use as armor, seeing as the metal itself can only be pierced by repeated blows. It makes for a poor choice of bladed weapon, for it refuses to hold an edge. Thus why the rare weapons made from Brazen Steel are typically warhammers or other blunt instruments. Gold: Gold is a precious metal reserved for jewelry or coinage. The Emperor’s Coin of Carim and the Queen’s Head of Antea are both made up of gold. Antea is known for having a high concentration of gold mines within its western regions. The Emperor's Coin of Carim and the Queen's head of Antea are rather similar coins, each being worth 1/40th of a gold pound. The only major difference would be the fact that the coins are stamped with the names of past emperor's, queens, or kings. However, due to the lack of literacy within the nations the easiest way to make out where the coin comes from would be to check the face side of the coin which bears the stamped likeness of the nation's rulers. Silver: Silver is a soft and precious metal, being worth less than gold but held to a higher standard than copper. Silver makes up a majority of coinage within the Eternal Kingdoms. Copper: Copper is a soft near worthless metal, mostly used to create cheap but handsome household items. Copper pennies are known to be the lowest form of coinage within the realm of Acearia. Bronze: Bronze is a weak and soft metal, comprised of a mix of copper along with tin. This metal is looked down upon by many modern warriors and blacksmiths. However, poor and lowly orcs are known to use bronze as the basis for their weapons. Bronze weapons are easy to repair and maintain, but they are easily damaged beyond repair when facing an opponent wielding a stronger metal.